Dance Recital
Though they haven't known one another long, Vivi invites Frankie to a performance. Initial Setting: Orange District Timeline: Preceded by Miss Vivi Followed by --- Vivi will invite Frankie to one of his performances he will go and be so proud of his bro and squirm so badly the whole time I'm making the 20 tasks thing and sketching how Vivi will look, and I also decided this is how he looks like when he does his formal performances. oh... oh no *Frankie ...... '////////' Luna helped me decided the makeup and he will be wearing. * Vivi “So Frankie, I have a performance tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go and uhm... you know, give me your opinion?” *Frankie "Oh, Mr. Yitzhak, it'd be sucha pleasure! Jeeze that's just swell of ya ta invite a Mafia fella like me ta somethin as important as that!!" * Vivi "Oh! I'm so glad you’ll come!" he jumped a bit, really excited about Frankie coming to see him dance, but then calmed himself down, trying to still look "professional" "Well, you see, you are a really REALLY talented dancer and know a lot about it, maybe not about my type of Dance, but you sure know a lot and I want your opinion" * Frankie "A-aw...darlin yer gonna make me blush..." He tries to keep down the overly pleased smile from his face. He smooths his hair casually in an attempt to keep himself from showing just how flattered he is. "I'll try ta be honest with ya when I see yer dancin, but I really can't imagine it bein anythin other than the top, I'm afraid..." * Vivi blushes slightly with Frankie's nice words "Oh my, that's not true, Frankie, I'm not that good" he chuckles "But I'm glad you are planning on being honest with me, thank you so much" he smiles and then grabs a ticket from his pocket and gives it to Frankie "Here you go then" * Frankie takes the ticket with the utmost care. He inspects it carefully before very deliberately and solemnly putting it in his pocket. This was all for show, of course. Despite the whole dignified act, Frankie just wanted to hug Vivi. Even before joining the Mafia, he’d never been invited to a formal performance of a friend. "I-I don't know what ta say... 'cept, I'm incredibly honored that yer invitin me..Ah. Thank you. Very much." *Vivi smiles really happy "No, Frankie, I will be honored by your presence there, and I promise to do my best" and then bowed at him. because Vivi admires Frankie's dance talent, like a fuck lot *Frankie will eat all that admiration like delicious candy. Omnomnomnomnom <33333 *Frankie The ticket in his pocket almost feels warm, he's so elated by it. He still just really wants to embrace the man. But instead he returns Vivi's bow in a very professional manner with a sweeping dip of his own. "I know you'll do great, kid," he says in a tone that might just maybe sound choked up. *Vivi was just so happy, he felt like he could just jump at Frankie right now and give him the biggest of hugs, but he knew Frankie wasn't the touchy type so he just smiled at him "then I will see you tomorrow, Frankie." *Frankie tries really hard to play it cool like Vivi is. He moves to shake Vivi's hand in a calm, gentlemanly fashion, but he's just happy and ends up pulling Vivi into a hug without entirely meaning to. *Vivi is really surprised by the sudden hug, so surprised he doesn't know what to do for a couple of seconds, he thought Frankie didn't like hugs from dudes? but since he was the one hugging, Vivi hugged him back warmly and happily *Frankie begins to blush and glow as he breaks off the hugging a little abruptly. "Ah. Thank you, Mr. Yitzhak." He steps back a little and tries another bow, more awkward this time around. *Vivi just chuckled, Frankie sure was a funny guy when he wanted "Not a problem, Sir" and bows again with Frankie, still feeling amused by what happened. *Frankie departs, eagerly awaiting the performance. I'm actually curious about Frankie's reaction when he sees Vivi totally not masculine face full of makeup and feathers lmao *Frankie watches enraptured and flushed. “AH ... i might... need to go...” Frankie shifts oh so awkward in his seat *Vivi dances gracefully and looks at Frankie from the stage from time to time, trying to show him that he is doing his best. *Frankie clearly can't leave in the middle of Vivi's lovely performance, what kind of a horrible guy would do that??? Frankie squuuirms *Vivi keeps on dancing, now with his fans, spinning with them and bending his body and moving his hips slowly, the routine was about to finish, and for the great finale he closed his fans and threw them to the air, and then spinning for the last time before catching them and then opening them, hiding half his face behind one of them and the other hiding his chest, as he got on his knees finishing the routine, staring with seductive eyes to the public, and then to Frankie. He stands up and the vows to the public. Wink wink. Gotta impress the public, yes *Frankie almost moves his hips in a similar manner to what Vivi does up onstage. He tries to kinda not watch and watch at the same time. But he gives up, cause he really can’t look away. Oh- ....Frankie melts in his seat when Vivi gives him that look. Oh... ohjeeze... He applauds like mad, sending little showy, harmless lights into the audience with each clap. Frankie stands and applauds louder and wolf whistles * Vivi smiles from behind the fan, Frankie was really delighted by his dance and that made him really happy, he looks at him again and moves his head to a side as a sign for Frankie to meet him backstage and tell walks away from the stage after vowing again at the public. ooohmggggg * Frankie YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOIN TO ME GUYYY – wriiiithe- HE JUST WANTS TO TALK ABOUT HIS DANCE! wth *Frankie wonders for the twentieth time what in God’s name he was thinking, going to a male belly dance recital, but at the same time he's feelin kind of floaty happy. Sparkles continue to drift down over the audience, and even more wink into existence when Vivi gestures to Frankie. Kind of panicked but excited, Frankie makes his way backstage towards Vivi through the masses of people, some who are curious, many who are openly jealous of Frankie. *Vivi waits for Frankie outside his dressing room, he wanted really bad to know Frankie's opinion and suggestions for his routine, he seemed to like it back there, but he still needed to hear him from his mouth. A few moments passed before he saw Frankie approaching, Vivi waved at him and opened the door getting in the room, leaving it open for Frankie to get in, and have some privacy, there were a lot of people there and a lot of noise. *Frankie looks at the open, inviting door with a sense of anticipation and excitement. He suddenly feels deja vu. He tries to shake it off. This was a friend. A guy. Not a lady tryin ta trip him. He wills himself to stop blushing and calm down. It half works, and he remembers in time the single delicate flower he had brought for Vivi to congratulate him on his performance. Frankie gulps, and enters Vivi's dressing room. *Vivi sits on the edge of the table in front of the mirror as he waits for Frankie to come in, he was still wearing the outfit from the performance, he was just so excited to hear Frankie's opinion that he forgot to take it off and put on his normal outfit or something less...feminine in a matter of speaking "Any suggestion?" he said with a big smile and bright eyes. *Frankie Oh.... oh Vivi was still wearin that gorgeous outfit... ah.. he looked so good...-! Shit. No. Frankie clears his throat, trying to dispel those feelings. He replies in a strong, unsentimental tone. "Well. There was a little timing thing .. um...at the beginnin..." He trails off, resolve quickly broken. He really can't get enough of Vivi's getup. He kind of just stands quietly and admires him, forgetting that he was supposed to be conversing or something.... *Vivi "oh yes... I was a little nervous at the beginning, since you were in the audience, Frankie" he smiles and gets off the the table, walking towards Frankie "But I'm really glad you could come and see me." stops just a few inches away from Frankie and chuckles "Also, that wolf whistle you did almost made me laugh right there in the stage,, you are so nice" Vivi felt flattered more than anything, he thought Frankie wasn't coming and almost freaked out and loosed his cool on stage when he saw him. "But Thank you" *Frankie "Aw... Ya don't need ta be nervous around me, darlin!" He unconsciously takes a step back when Vivi steps towards him. It looks less like he's trying to get away, and more like Frankie is matching Vivi's movement... almost like they were dancing... Frankie catches himself with a start and stands still. "Oops. Er. Yea, I just really, really loved yer performance, Vi-" His thoughts go to Vivi's undulating stomach. And Frankie goes pink again. "Ehem. Yes. Haha- Whistles are the very least you deserve," He smiles beautifully and brings out the flower, presenting it to Vivi with a flourish. "While this can't even begin to express my appreciation for your skill today, I would be grateful if you would accept this token of my affection." *Vivi remains silent when he sees the flower Frankie brought for him "wha-..." it was so unexpected, but that doesn't mean he didn't like it, he was screaming in the inside from happiness, it was the first time that someone gifted him something after a performance and with so much meaning, and this one person was Frankie, the stepper he admired for his dance talent and good friend. Vivi carefully holds the flower trying hard not to cry, this was just the nicest gesture anyone could do for him, he was really touched "Frankie...I...thank you, you are the best of the best." he smiled at his friend, a tear fell from his eye. *Frankie is very pleased that Vivi likes it, of course... oh-"Don't cry now, Vivi, it's really no big thing-!" He stands a little awkwardly, not really sure what to do- ah-"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean ta upset you or nothin-" He knew Vivi wasn't sad, but- um... *Vivi "oh no no! I'm not upset, I'm so happy right now...you have no idea how happy this makes me, you are the first ever to give me a flower as a token of friendship, and well, I'm just very emotional, don't worry about me" he dries the tear his hand and then carefully puts the flower on the table "Sorry, I can sometimes be the drama "queen"...in a matter of speaking" he smiles and then gives Frankie a lil hug " besides, you are the coolest friend!" *Frankie "Ah- ah, look you don't need ta apologize for anything, please!" He smiles brightly to lift the atmosphere, and then suddenly he's being hugged-? Frankie makes an effort to return the hug in the most casual possible way. "I'm jus real happy you liked the flower, so notta worry!" He doesn't address the coolest friend comment. He doesn't know what to make of it. *Vivi looks up at Frankie, still smiling like a fool and still hugging him, because that's what friends do, right? hug their friends a lot, right? "Oh I loved it! I'm the happiest person right now!" Vivi couldn't help but feel a lot of euphoria, this day was getting better and better. *Frankie looks down at that sweet, happy smile and his heart melts a little. "I 'spose I'll just have ta buy ya a lot more..." He can't seem to finish his sentences today! Sparkles appear in the air again, much more noticeable in the tiny dressing room than outside. The hug has probably extended long past 'bro hug' length, but the guy is just too cute for Frankie to notice. *Vivi blushes and hides his face a bit ashamed, he didn't deserve so much attention and such a great friend like Frankie, nervously laughs still trying to hide his red red, even with his gray skin it was obvious "Oh gosh, Frankie, you really don't have to, it's fine with just a 'you did great'" He doesn't notice the sparkles as he's looking down. *Frankie oh god the kid is blushing and it's so goddamn cute he just wants ta... ah. He should really just let go, and sit down, and casually continue this conversation from a safer distance.... but- oh- Vivi's trying to hide it!! Frankie just can't -"Ya did real, real great kid..." Frankie says softly as he leans down and kisses Vivi's forehead before he can stop himself. *Vivi is surprised by the kiss and grabs Frankie's suit as a reflex of the same surprise, he was a bit confused now, his eyes opened wide and his face was now completely red "...!" he couldn't understand what was happening, he thought Frankie was the ladies type, maybe he was just being friendly with him? yeah must be that...but still acted cool about it yet his now reddish face made it difficult for him to look cool. He looked up at Frankie and placed a hand on his cheek "Thank you, Sir..." *Frankie’s pulse speeds up a little when Vivi grabs at him. He had only meant the kiss as a reassuring, friendly gesture... at least, he tells himself that's what he meant... Frankie actually moves to release Vivi, but stops when the hand reaches his face. He gazes into Vivi's eyes... oh... oh dear... *Vivi caresses Frankie's cheek a bit before sliding it down to his chin, grabbing it, getting closer, he did it in a playful way but at the moment it didn't look that playful to be honest "You sure are a good man, Frankie..." he then lets go of Frankie's chin and places his hand on the left side of his chest "...never change" *Frankie’s breath catches when Vivi comes nearer. He can feel the other man's warmth. He wishes for just a moment that he wasn't quite so covered up, so that he could feel that soft, bare skin... The sparks fade abruptly when Frankie actually realizes what his mind is telling him- He tries once again ''to pull away- but he ... there Vivi went again, sayin all those nice things... without warning, Frankie pulls Vivi in closer, holding him tightly. *Vivi again is not sure what this meant, maybe Frankie was getting emotional like him? no, he didn't look like that...but, what else could it be? Frankie was not that "Type" of person, or so he thought, no no no, Frankie doesn't like dudes like that, he is only friends with them, he only likes the ladies...right? "...!" Vivi blinks still a bit confused, grabbing again Frankie's suit, both wanting for him to say something, maybe it was a prank? noo... he wasn't that kind of person either, Vivi still smiles at him keeping it ''cool. "F-Frankie?" *Vivi are you pranking me bro? not cool *Frankie embraces Vivi... The faint sound of all the people outside can be heard in the very quiet room, but besides that, it's just soft breathing. This... this was so nice... He didn't really even need anything besides this... not right now... Vivi's unsure tone wakes Frankie up, though. "Ah- ah." He drops his arm and steps backwards quickly. Um. His heart thuds in his ears, which go pink with embarrassment. He smiles at Vivi. "Sorry, Mr. Yitzhak. Just uhm. Got a bit carried away, see? Like I um... like I said. Your performance was just thrilling and. Um. The flower wasn't really. Ah. Enough. Right." Finished speaking, Frankie looks down. *Vivi finally understand what was going on with Frankie, or at least he thinks so, this makes him feel like an idiot for not getting it sooner, and at the same time makes him blush again like a tomato, he covers his face with both hands, his heart beat going crazy, he never thought of Frankie as something more than a friend....not that the idea of that wasn't something pleasant or anything, it actually made him smile, he was a really nice guy and so caring after all, but Vivi wasn't 100% sure that Frankie really felt something for him and the way things looked, not even Frankie was sure about his feelings either. Vivi lowers his hands so he could see Frankie and felt awful when he looked down so sadly "No, Frankie..." he walks to him again and holds his face with both hands, lifting it a bit so he could see him "I don't mind it at all..." you guys....get your shit together, like seriously B| hoss said Frankie will never get his shit together :< oh right *Frankie’s eyes remained locked on the ground. He feels a stab of guilt at Vivi's tone. This was a time for celebration, after such a successful performance. God. He was ruining for this kind, kind man. "Ahaha...Well, I sure am glad, cause, see, I really did jus wanna thank you and, gee it was swell'a ya to invite me to sucha wonderful event and, and everything-!" His tone is calm, but really, it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself than merely explain the situation to Vivi. He fidgets with his bowtie and eyes the door desperately, wanting to escape. *Vivi was still holding Frankie's face not planning on letting him go, at least not right now "hey Frankie...." Vivi calls to get his attention, he wasn't sure what he's going to do was correct or not, it might break the friendship they had sure, but Vivi wanted to give it a shot, Frankie seemed conflicted and maybe this could help him clear his mind, for good or bad, Vivi at this point thought of it as a way of helping his dear friend "I'm glad you liked it and again I really don't mind about earlier..." Vivi gets closer to Frankie and saying no more he kisses him slightly but sweetly, waiting for the worst to happen. *Frankie looks at Vivi with a look of pure shame when he calls Frankie's name. He listens patiently while Vivi talks. He's about to protest, or... thank the man... or something, when suddenly-!!!? His vibe goes nuts- sparks and sparkles and glowing and spirals of light- none of it strong enough to do any harm, but it was quite a show. Frankie is too stunned to pull away. He doesn't even want to- of course he does! This wasn't right!! But it was nice-! He finally manages to step back. His face flickers from anger and shock and shame to simply wanting more. He stands silently. *Vivi stays in his place, silent and just looking at Frankie's face change from mad to madder or so it looked to him, he felt so much guilt right now, maybe he was wrong and it wasn't what Frankie needed after all and he just fucked up everything that was between them also known as friendship. "..." Vivi keeps a sad smile on his face, now he was the one looking down waiting for Frankie to yell at him and tell him he fucked up, tell him that what he did was wrong and that they were not friends anymore... or say anything at all... or maybe just leave, whatever happened, Vivi couldn't manage to say anything, he was paralyzed at the moment. But he didn't regret that kiss for some reason. *Frankie wants many things right now, but most of all, he wants to leave. Running was the easiest thing, right? He looks at the door. An escape. Definitely the easiest option. He's made up his mind to go. But he makes the mistake of looking back to Vivi... He looked small and ashamed and hurt, and there was nothing Frankie could do to make himself abandon that.. "Ah. Look. Oh. I just-" What could he say to make this better, though?... He eyes the door again. No... he just couldn't stand that tragic look. It cuts sharply into his heart. Shit... What did it matter, at the end of the day, anyways? Why was he holding back?? He wants to step forward, to just embrace, to kiss the small, beautiful dancer again, to ignore the shame. No one had to see... no one had to know... He looks at Vivi with wide, uncertain eyes, but makes no move. *Vivi raises his face a bit to see what Frankie was doing, he noticed how he looked the door as if he wanted to escape from there, that was the normal thing to do after something like this after all. He lowered his head again and said quietly "It's ok... I understand" and it hurt to do so, to know that you fucked up a friendship with just one action, but it also felt nice to have helped his friend make up his mind and know what he had to do, Vivi takes one step back trying to give Frankie more space, looking at him again with a smile trying to cover the guilt and sadness he felt at that moment. *Frankie "It's- no. You really don't, Vivi. I- No. There's um.. there's a lota things goin on here, none of them are your fault though, ya gotta understand..." He looks around the room, almost as if he's surprised by it, like he'd forgotten where they were. He sighs, and moves to take a seat, still close to Vivi in the small space, but somehow it helped him relax. He sits, and watches Vivi and feels as his heart shatters. He didn’t think he could feel worse, but Vivi's expression proves him wrong. "Ok. Darlin, please relax, yea?" He offers a big, calm, insincere smile. See? It's easy. This would be perfectly fine. Yea. "Everythins alright, right? No one’s mad, yer ok, I’m ok, right?" *Vivi fakes a smile too. He didn't want Frankie to be like this anymore even if he had to lie for that to happen "It's really ok, Frankie, I'm ok..." he wasn't sure why Frankie was still there though, the man looked like he wanted to break the door and run away just a moment ago, maybe...maybe he was thinking about it? Vivi's heart does a back flip and his face turns red again, WHAT WAS HE THINKING? Of course not, it must be because he looked so miserable that Frankie felt sorry for him, yeah that sounds about right. Vivi leans to the wall and looks away for a moment lost in his thoughts " yeah..." *Frankie feels like things might just be alright when Vivi smiles, though it looks shaky... if he can just keep it from going away... Frankie sits quietly, almost as if he's trying not to startle a particularly shy animal... but despite this, he watches as the beautiful expression fades. His hope is dashed. He's ruined everything. Maybe if he had another present, or... or he looks at his hands, trying to think of how to make Vivi happy again, while the uncomfortable silence intensifies to almost suffocating levels. *Vivi snaps out of his thoughts and looks again at Frankie, he didn’t want to bother his friend anymore with his presence or cause him even more problems "You don't have to stay if you are no comfortable, Frankie..." he tries to smile a bit. "I'm sorry about it, really, I'm not gonna bother you anymore..." walks a couple of steps stopping just in front of him "Thanks again." *Frankie remains seated and smiles brighter, trying harder to look nonchalant, pretend nothing odd had happened, and convince Vivi that everything was just fine and dandy! "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about none'a this! You aren't botherin no one! I promise ya!" Sparkles appear in the air around them. Frankie sweats a little with the exertion of forcing his vibe like this, but everything else about him indicates that he is happy and at ease. "Look, whatsay we go greet yer masses of adorin fans, and maybe grab a drink?" Griiiiiin~ *Vivi is happy to see that Frankie is feeling better now, but even if he hasn't know the man for that long he can tell that Frankie is half lying there, and he feels bad about it. "I...uhmmm" Vivi still tries hard to make his smile convincing, he looks down again feeling ashamed for everything that happened, and plays with his hands nervously, he has never turned down anybody... but something just didn't feel right. "That sounds lovely....but I think I will go home, I'm a bit tired," which was a lie. "Maybe another time?" *Frankie can't keep his vibe looking happy when Vivi declines the offer. He's... he's failed again.. failed to cheer up Vivi, failed to act properly... a failure. The sparkles fade instantly, and the room feels a little darker. Frankie stands up. "Well. Ah. Sure thing, Mr. Yitzhak. I would not dream of keeping you, after such a wonderful performance! And really, I cannot think why I did not realize earlier that you must be exhausted!" His smile begins to look a bit strained. "I will let you go. I'm really sorry to take up your time like this." He edges towards the door, making a gracious bow. Working through his guilt. *Vivi 's heart breaks completely when Frankie stands up and is about to leave, he wanted to say something, but he was mute, he had no idea what to say, it was really painful to see his friend...or maybe ex-friend now hence the circumstances changes the way he is talking to a more serious and cold way, Vivi insulted him for sure. He was really frustrated right now, he wanted to cry so badly. But...men don't cry, MEN.DO.NOT.CRY.... in front of other men. "..." Vivi waited for Frankie turn his back at him, and then looked down and placed his hand on his forehead trying to hide his watery eyes "I am sorry too... I really am." *Frankie misses Vivi's apology as he opens the door and steps out. Quickly, like pulling off a bandaid, he thinks to himself vaguely. Once outside the dressing room, he closes the door, feeling kind of numb. Frankie leans against the door in the quiet din of his breathing and pounding heart, he hears a muffled sob from the other side. The noise claws at his heart. And... Vivi has said something, but Frankie can't make it out through the door. He... he had just wanted the wonderful dancer to be happy... how had he failed so incredibly?? He needed to go back in there.. He'd hoped Vivi had really just been tired.... but… what could he even do at this point...?? Frankie remains outside of the room, paralyzed with uncertainty. *Vivi tries hard not to cry until Frankie exits the room. As soon as the door closes, he leans against the wall again, his hand now covering his mouth while tears begin to gush from his eyes like waterfalls. He felt so guilty and awful for giving his dear friend such a hard time and then turning him down when he kindly invited him for drinks "...!" Vivi slides down slowly till he sits on the floor in fetal positing and starts sobbing. He never thought of the possibility of Frankie staying by the door, Vivi just cried without really thinking that maybe someone could be hearing him. *Frankie is still trying to decide what to do. Before he can make up his mind, he hears a quiet sliding noise from behind him. And- no mistaking it. Vivi was in tears. Fuck this. He was the lead in the dance. He knew what moves to make. It was his role. Even when he was completely lost... Frankie inhales, steps forward, and turns on his heel. He opens the door with one confident movement, and immediately spots Vivi on the floor. He stifles a gasp, chokes down a sob of his own, and strides back into the room before closing the door, quiet despite his bold movements. Still without a word, he sits down next to Vivi on the floor, making more noise than necessary so as not to surprise him, if he could avoid it. Frankie reaches a hand out to Vivi's. *Vivi continues crying inconsolably, he didn't even hear when Frankie opened the door and got inside the room again, it was not until Frankie sit beside him that he realized he was there. "wha-...?!" Vivi raises up his head and looks at him, his face wet from all the tears, he couldn't believe that his friend was there, he immediately felt embarrassed that he had to see him like this, so miserable and weak, what kind of man cries this much? it was just stupid to even think about such thing, Vivi hides his face, he didn't want Frankie to see him cry, "No please, don't look at me, please go, please, just...don't" he said in his head, he was still unable to speak because of the shame. *Frankie doesn't make any move to leave. He's completely unwilling to leave the man a second time. Not a chance he'd do that again. That was a horrible, horrible ''mistake. Frankie instead lays his hand on Vivi's and holds it there. He looks straight ahead, instead of at the heartbreakingly sad man he's next to. Though Vivi had told him not to look, Frankie doubted he even could have handled actually ''watching this despair anyhow. "Shhh... it's ok. I won't look. It's gonna be ok darlin..." he says in a voice that is low and calm and kind. He begins to rub Vivi's back, as one would with an inconsolable child... Honestly, he's still completely at a loss, and kind of drawing on little memories from a long, long time ago to deal with the situation. He prays whatever he's doing works. "Shhh...come now... it'll be alright..." *Vivi tries to calm down, but cries again when Frankie doesn't leave, but instead tries to comfort him, he was so happy right now, how come this man could be so kind? Vivi didn't know the answer but he was really grateful for this...yet, he was still really ashamed from earlier "I..." he leans on Frankie's chest, still hiding his messy face from the other man's sight "I am s-so sorry...I didn't mean to trouble you... please forgive me, Frankie..." he couldn't stop apologizing, for his mistakes " Vivi grab's Frankie's suit slightly, even like this he tried not to ruin his suit, he just wanted to feel close to his friend, he needed it right now. *Frankie "It's ok...." He's slightly surprised when Vivi rests on him, but it is only a mild thing compared to everything else that has happened, and Frankie takes it in stride, not even pausing while he pets the smaller dancer. "Shhhh- It's alright, it's alright, ya didn't trouble me," he says with a voice that is still quiet and casual and gentle. "And you done nothin I need ta forgive ya for. It's ok. It was sweeta ya, really." Frankie isn't even sure if this is a lie. It had been... flattering, beneath the waves of confusion... He manages not to squirm at the thought, and maintains his confident mask, though it's a little harder now... "It's ok. It really is." He continues to hold Vivi gently until the man quiets... Category:RP Category:VIvi Category:Frankie